Comme un éclat de silence
by Bony
Summary: [Movieverse : IM1] La réaction de Pepper à la disparition de Tony.


Disclaimer : l'univers d'_Iron Man _et ses personnages appartiennent à Marvel Studio et Paramount Pictures. Je ne gagne rien avec cette histoire.

...

**Comme un éclat de silence**

Elle voyait les lèvres de Stane bouger. Il devait sûrement lui dire quelque chose. Quelque chose d'important. Au sujet de Tony. C'était toujours au sujet de Tony. Mais Tony était en Afghanistan. Elle l'avait elle-même obligé à partir. A prendre cet avion qu'il ne voulait pas. Alors pourquoi Stane paraissait-il si soucieux ? Elle n'entendait pas ce qu'il lui disait, comme si elle était devenue subitement sourde. Mais elle ne voulait pas entendre. Elle ne voulait pas savoir ce qu'il lui disait. Elle...

« ... Mademoiselle Potts ? »

« Hum... Pardon ? » elle leva les yeux pour les plonger dans ceux inquisiteurs d'Obadiah Stane. L'homme d'affaire se tenait au-dessus d'elle.

« Vous allez bien ? » lui demanda-t-il.

« Oui... je crois. »

Elle n'en était pas vraiment sûre. Quand c'était-elle assise dans le grand canapé de cuire rouge du co-directeur de Stark Industies ? Et d'où venait ce verre d'eau qu'elle serrait de ses deux mains pour éviter qu'elles ne tremblent trop ?

Stane l'observait avec attention. Elle devait se reprendre. Elle glissa d'un geste machinal une mèche de cheveux rebelles derrière son oreille gauche, puis lissa sa jupe.

« Quand... quand cela c'est-il passé ? » finit-elle par demander, d'une voix qu'elle aurait souhaité plus assurée.

« Tôt ce matin. Son convoi a été attaqué alors qu'il regagnait la base. Les soldats de son escorte ont tous été tués, mais aucune trace de Tony. Pour l'instant, il est porté disparu. Le colonel Rhodes pense que nous devrions prendre cela comme une bonne nouvelle, même si elle n'a rien de très rassurant. »

« Rhodes... Mon dieu ! » s'exclama-t-elle. Comme avait-elle pu l'oublier ? « Il... il était avec Tony ? »

« Non. Il était dans un autre convoi. Je n'ai pas trop compris pourquoi, mais Tony n'a pas voulu qu'il monte avec lui. »

Elle laissa échapper un petit soupire de soulagement. Sur un caprice, Tony lui avait sûrement sauvé la vie. Mais Stark ne faisait rien comme tout le monde, et parfois, cela avait du bon. Puis elle savait pertinemment qu'il ne se serait jamais remis s'il était arrivé quelque chose au soldat par sa faute.

« Les attaques de ce genre sont fréquentes dans cette région. Ils auraient du être plus prudents. Il y a clairement eu une défaillance dans la sécurité » continua Stane, en s'agitant et peu soucieux de ce qui aurait pu arriver au colonel Rhodes.

Il continua à critiquer le manque de professionnalisme de l'armée, sur le fait qu'il aurait du être plus insistant pour qu'une équipe de la sécurité de Stark Industrie l'accompagne, et d'autres futilités. Mais Pepper n'en avait cure. Tout cela n'était que des paroles. Et à présent, il était bien trop tard. Tony n'était plus là.

« Mademoiselle Potts, » reprit-il après s'être calmé, « je voulais vous prévenir avant la presse. Je compte faire une conférence dés que j'aurais le feu vert du département d'Etat. Je ne veux pas compromettre les chances de Tony. »

« Vous... vous pensez aussi qu'il est toujours en vie ? » le questionna-t-elle, sans vraiment vouloir connaître la réponse.

Stane resta silencieux un moment, détournant son regard de l'assistante pour le plonger au-delà de la baie vitrée.

« Si les terroristes qui ont enlevé Tony savent où est leur intérêt, ils feront ce qu'il faut » finit-il par dire.

« Et s'ils demandent une rançon ? Stark Industrie ne négocie pas avec... »

« Laissez-moi m'inquiéter de cela, mademoiselle Potts » la coupa-t-il. « Prenez le reste de votre journée. Rentrez chez vous. N'allumez pas la télé, n'écoutez pas la radio et n'allez pas sur internet. Refusez tous les appels dont vous ne connaissez pas la provenance. Reposez-vous ! »

« Je ne peux pas. Il faut que je... » Non, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de partir maintenant alors que... alors que... mais ses pensées refusaient catégoriquement de continuer cette idée.

« Virginia ! » l'interrompit-il une nouvelle fois.

Le jeune femme tressaillit. Stane n'avait jamais été aussi familier avec elle. Et ce n'était pas le jour à le devenir. Elle n'était pas une femme faible, même si elle savait qu'elle n'en donnait pas l'impression en ce moment même.

« Mademoiselle Potts » reprit-il en la voyant se raidir, « ne voyez pas cela comme une réaction machiste de ma part, mais les prochains jours risquent d'être longs et difficiles. Dés que les médias seront au courant... vous les connaissez aussi bien que moi, ils vont se déchaîner. Et je vais sûrement avoir besoin de vous pour les tenir à l'écart. La disparition de Tony vous a ébranlé, et c'est normal. Vous travaillez pour lui depuis presque dix ans. Prenez ces quelques heures de repos pour vous recentrer et être d'attaque face aux requins. Faites ça pour Tony. D'accord ? »

Pepper hocha silencieusement de la tête. L'homme d'affaire avait peut-être raison. Elle se leva sans un mot. Arrivée devant la lourde porte en verre, elle se retourna pour le dévisager.

« Je travaille personnellement sur cette affaire. Je vais tout faire pour qu'elle se règle vite, je vous en fais la promesse » lui assura-il.

Une nouvelle fois, la jeune femme acquiesça sans un mot et sortit du bureau. Elle traversa les couloirs sans s'arrêter, sans répondre aux nombreuses sollicitations des autres employés. La rumeur de la disparition de la figure emblématique de Stark Industrie devait déjà parcourir les couloirs de l'entreprise. Mais elle n'en avait que faire. Tout ce qu'elle désirait, c'était juste de s'enfuir loin de tout ce bruit, de ces murmures porteurs de funestes échos. Elle ne voulait plus les entendre.

A vrai dire, elle ne sut jamais vraiment comment elle était parvenue jusqu'à la villa de son patron. Elle observa une longue minute le laboratoire à travers la grande vitre, sans oser y pénétrer. Rien n'avait bougé depuis son départ. Tony refusait catégoriquement qu'une femme de ménage puisse pénétrer dans son atelier sans sa présence. Plus d'une fois, ils s'étaient affrontés sur ce sujet. Mais Stark était paranoïaque lorsqu'on touchait à ses inventions. Pepper savait parfaitement que certaines pouvaient valoir plusieurs milliers de dollars. Mais ce n'était pas ça qui semblait inquiéter le génie, il était juste protecteur comme il aurait pu l'être avec une famille. C'est peut-être parce qu'elle avait compris cela, qu'elle était encore à son poste. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et poussa la porte.

Elle s'attendait à le trouver plongé dans une de ses inventions, l'accueillant soit par une question idiote dont il avait le secret ou au contraire sur une réflexion bien plus profonde dont elle ne comprenait pas un mot. Mais rien. Pas de musique tonitruante. Pas de réflexion sexiste. Pas de bruit d'appareils électriques. Pas même le 'bip' de Dummy. Rien. Juste un silence froid et profond qui la prit à la gorge. Tony n'aimait pas silence. Rien n'était silencieux autour de lui. Il y avait toujours du bruit, aussi énervant que cela soit.

« Tony ? » l'appela la jeune femme dans un souffle, comme si elle espérait malgré tout une réponse qui ne viendrait pas. Comme si elle allait se réveiller brutalement d'un long cauchemar.

Ses mots résonnèrent étrangement dans la grande pièce vide. Puis le silence. Un silence que rien ne venait briser.

Et combien de fois avait-elle souhaitée ce silence ? Qu'il arrête l'espace d'un instant d'être bruyant pour laisser le temps aux autres de réfléchir, d'exister ? Mais pas comme cela. Pas en se volatilisant à l'autre bout du monde. Elle le refusait. Tony... Tony allait lui revenir. Elle ne lui laissait pas le choix. Tony devait lui revenir. Il allait trouver le moyen. Elle lui faisait amplement confiance pour cela.


End file.
